Best Friends Forever
by radio riot
Summary: Alice tem que se mudar, sozinha. E para a felicidade, de sua sobrinha deixa Jasper. Mas anos vão, anos vem. Reneesme se casou, com Jasper. Ninguem se lembra de Alice, a não ser Bella e Rose. Um enorme, burraco se forma no coração de Bella mas uma vez.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo.**_

_Já faz alguns anos, que Alice foi embora. Ou seja, torturada, e um buraco no coração, ela que me ajudou tanto com Edward. E ela deixou a pessoa que ela realmente ama, para deixar minha filha feliz. Ou seja, minha amigona, que pelo oque eu pensei se fosse a Rosalie, provavelmente mataria a Reneesme. Mesmo, Reneesme já tenha gostado de Jacob, ela não ficou com ele quis seu tio. E Jacob, ficou com Leah. Grande bosta, né? È serio eu já esqueci Jacob, a muito tempo atrás mas não posso dizer que eu __**não estou com saudades.**__ Espero que Edward, entenda meus raciocionos, mesmo que sejam dois miolos na minha cabeça tudo bem. Eu havia recebido, uma ligação de Alice na semana passada e ela falou que estaria voltando. Mas ninguém se lembra dela, tipo lembram, mas com __**muita**__ dificuldade. Mas hoje é um dia de comemoração, para mim! Minha melhor amiga irmã vai voltar._

_**1**_** ° Capítulo**  
_Lembranças, que vão em vem._

**Bella POV**

Acordei muito feliz, Emmett até estranhou. Fui acordar Reneesme, que estava dormindo com o Jasper. Isso seria engraçado, o ruim vai ser saber quem é ela. Por que pelo oque ela me contou, o cabelo dela está curtinho. Subi as escadas, correndo a casa tinha quatro andares, o meu quarto e do Edward era no segundo, o do Emmett e da Rosalie no terceiro, e no quarto andar ficava o da Reneesme e do Jasper, e da Esme e do Carlisle também. A casa nem é grande né gente? :B  
- Reneesme, corra aqui caralho - Falei com os olinhos brilhando, ela tava com uma cara tipo "Hã?"  
- Mãe, deixa eu dormir mas um pouquinho. - È nessie, pode dormir. Nessa hora tocou meu celular, e era a Alice!_  
_

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
- AHHHHHHHHLICE, OK CRAZY?  
- UHUM, ONDE AGENTE VAI SE ENCONTRAR SUMIDA?  
- NA AULA DE BEISEBOL, AONDE MAIS SERIA? *-*  
- CRARO VAI CHEGAR DE PORSCHE NÉ?  
- UHUM, AGORA DEIXA DESLIGAR, BGSBGS  
- XOXO  
- GOSSIP GIRL, Q_

- Mãe quem era, essa garota que tu tava falando? - Peguei e dei um sorriso malicioso.  
- Você vai descobrir, não se **surpreendam**! - Sai saltitante, igual a Alice fazia. Peguei botei, minha roupa que eu usei quando eu fui jogar pela primeira vez com os Cullens.  
- Amor, por que vai com essa roupa? Você odeia beisebol! - Ele perguntou meio surpreso.  
- Vistam todas as roupas, que pela primeira vez eu vi vocês jogando beisebol! Eu vou indo na frente, XOXO! - Gritei, e todos me iriam obedecer. :B Eu sou a rainha do pedaço, man. Rosalie estava atrás de mim. Será que eu conto? A vai!  
- Rosalie, você guarda um segredo? - Perguntei, ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça, eu acho que ela lembra da Alice.  
- A Alice, voltou. - Ela gritou muito alto! Quase fiquei sem ouvido, aiinn. Logo, todo mundo tava aqui na frente de casa.  
- Oque foi ursinha? - Emmett, perguntou.  
- Não importa... Agora. - Ela entrou na minha BMW, e agente saiu correndo. Deixando todo mundo, no vácuo!

_Continua..._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Oiii, amores. Eu fiz outra, fic e desculpa pelo capítulo estar muito bagunçado, e que eu fiz correndão qualquer coisa um dia eu arrumo. Só que to com preguiça. _

_Beijos, quero reviews._


	2. Chapter 1 II Parte

**Continuação...**

**Bella POV**

Passou-se alguns, minutos nós já estávamos na escola. Os meninos estavam chegando percebi pelo cheiro deles e da Reneesme. Não se passou alguns minutos, chegou um Porsche Amarelo, eu olhei para Rosalie. E agente tava pulando, saiu uma garota com o cabelo apontados em todas as direções, olhos dourados e uma bola de beisebol. Não vou poder esperar meouw.  
- G-ZUIS, ME ABANA QUEEN A. - Eu gritei do outro lado do estacionamento, eu falei Queen A. Por que era o apelido, dela que agente tinha combinado. Na hora que eu gritei, ela olhou. Como ela estava perfeita.  
- QUEEN A.! - A Rosalie, gritou sacando o porquê do Queen A. \õ/  
- BITCHS, KD O POVO DESSA BUDEGA?! - Ela gritou e sai corendo. Para abraçar, eu e a Rosalie, todo mundo ficou assim "O_O", foi muito gozado. :B  
- GENTEM, SE LEMBRAM DA ALICE? - Nessa hora, o Jasper olhou por que até agora ele, tava abraçado com a Reneesme.  
- A você, deve ser a pirralha né? - Ela perguntou para a Reneesme.  
- Pelo menos eu sou mais alta, que você - Reneesme, falou rebatendo ela não deveria ter dito isso.  
- SETOK, GIRL EU SOU ESPOSA DESSE CARA QUE TÙ TAVA AGARRADA :B - Ela falou, olhando para o Jasper. Nessa hora, o celular da Alice tocou, advinha a música **Muse - Supremassive Black Hole**, e o Emmett levou um susto, isso vai ficar na memória impossível esquecer.

_LOVE!!!  
Já to em __**foforks**__ :B  
Não mandei ninguem ainda, pra pqp  
Eu sou um anjo de pessoa, (A)  
Mas tchau, beijosnãomeliga pnc._

- Desculpa aee, meu miguin me ligo. - Ela falou estalando o pescoço.  
- Quem é ele? - Ela começou rir a hora, que o Edward falou isso.  
- È o James, ele não morreu! - O Edward ficou horrizado a hora que ela falou isso. - To de brimks, mãozinho é o Alec Volturi - Ela falou, rodopiando.  
- Não creio, que tu se intormou com gente daquela laia? - Eu falei brava.  
- Ele é um doce de pessoa, coitado do menino. Eu ensinei, o segredo de como ser escrota, e simpatica ao mesmo tempo! *-* - Ela falou rindo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**  
Respondendo Reviewsitas:**

**JehBar – **_Tá aee, amor. _**  
Tatatifer – **_Ainda bem que, você gostou.  
_**Lane – **_Mas ela ta autoestima, La em cima. \o/_


End file.
